Shadamy meets Batman
by Darkqueen175
Summary: Shadamy a hint of Knuxrouge AmyXOc OcXOc Sonic characters as Batman characters
1. Chapter 1

_He stalked the night, helping those in need. He counseled himself within the shadows of the night, letting no one see him for he is…...Batman! He had just stopped some robbers from robbing a bank when he heard alarms go off at a near by jewelry store and he raced to the jewelry store._

_She had stealth as cat, bending and crawling like a feline. She licked her lips has she saw the gorgeous jewelry. She walked seductively along the cases the held the jewelry when she spotted a beautiful necklace that would fit perfectly around her neck and, with one thrust of her whip she broke the glass. She reached inside the broken case and, grabbed the necklace greedily then alarms went off. She turned ready to leave before the police come but, stopped short when she saw a black figure blocking her exit. "You know that's called stealing." The man said. "Hi there. And you are?" the woman gave him a seductive look. "How many times do we have to go through this? I'm Batman and you're Cat-woman." The man sighed. "Got that right." She walked up to him. Batman didn't back down he just stood where he was and looked in to Cat-woman's emerald green eyes. Suddenly Batman felt Cat-woman's tongue on his cheek and he blushed deep red. Cat-woman licked him long enough to distract him from fighting her then she disappeared. "Damn it! Rose got away!" Batman cursed. Cat-woman had got away and was now stalking the shadows of a huge building, making her way up to an opened window. When she reached the window she jumped inside and, entered a office where, none other her employer lived. "Took you long enough. What happened?" A male voice asked. "Sorry I ran into trouble." Cat-woman replied. "What kind of trouble?" The male asked. "Batman." She answered. "Damn." The male muttered. "Yes….now where's my money, Saul?" "Right here." Saul held up a small velvet bag(A/N: old fashion purse). She was about to grab the bag when Saul drew it back to him. "But I want the diamond first." Saul grinned. Cat-woman growled as she tossed him a bag that held a jewel. "Thank you." Saul tossed her the bag of money. She caught it, put it in her bra and turned to leave when Saul stopped her. "Come back Tomorrow. I'll have more work for you." Cat-woman smiled and disappeared._

_Meanwhile_

Shadow had made it back to his mansion and, was taking off his Batman suit. He sighed. His butler Tails come in. "Are you alright sir?" Tails asked. "Hey Tails….I saw her again." Shadow mumbled. "You saw Amy?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded. "Yes, I did."

Amy was sitting on a beach towel next to Maxine or Max as everyone called her. "Man, Saul's a jerk." Amy mumbled. "Why do you say that?" Max asked. "He's hitting on me and he's been hinting that he wants to get in my pants." Amy replied. "Tell him off." Max rubbed sunscreen on her arms. "Then I don't get paid, he knows way too much. I bet you could kiss him and he wouldn't die from the poison." Amy suggested. "You want me to kiss _him_?" Max blushed. Amy nodded, she knew Max was Poison Ivy and Max knew Amy was Cat-Woman. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." Max sighed. Fact was: she was going to enjoy a lot more than she lend on. "You always say that." Amy smiled. "I know." Max smiled. "And yet you still enjoy it." Amy laughed. Max smiled deviously.

_Later _

Lex was sitting in his office not knowing that Poison Ivy was sneaking around looking for his office. _This is going to be fun. _Ivy thought. When she finally found his office she, sneaked through a door that Amy had said led to a room that was behind Lex's office. She entered that room and found her way into Lex's office. When she saw Lex he was sitting at his desk looking at the gem Cat-woman had stolen for him. Ivy stood behind him then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey there." Ivy seductively whispered. Lex looked at her from the corner of his eye, he wasn't interested in what she wanted. "Aren't you going to talk?" She gently poked his cheek. "Why are you in here, Miss?" Lex acted like he didn't know her. "Because I wanted to see you and stop acting." Ivy smiled. "Oh?" He smirked. "Yes, did you miss me?" Ivy asked. "Maybe." Lex grinned. Ivy poked his cheek again. "You missed me and you know it." "So what if I did?" Lex mumbled. "Shouldn't you miss me? I leave without notice." Ivy pouted. She turned him around. "This." she mumbled and kissed him. He didn't push her away only let her have her fun. _If she thinks that poison will work she wrong._ Lex thought. Ivy deepened the kiss but the poison wasn't working on Lex. Ivy knew the poison wasn't working so she just enjoyed it(A/N: XD goofy characters). Lex pulled away. "I think its time for you too go." Ivy shrugged. "Alright. I'll see you soon." she smiled. Lex grinned. "See ya."_ Max_. he thought. She waved a backward wave. "'Till next time." Saul. she thought. Ivy left the way she came, undetected. Lex laughed softly "What's so funny?" Cat-woman was behind him. "Nothing." He looked at her. "Ready for your next job?" "Yes." "Good." He gave her a picture of a ruby. "Alright. Where is it?" She asked

**I do not own Batman or Sonic characters**

**Amy- Cat-woman**

**Shadow- Batman**

**Tails- Alfred**

**Maxine(Max)- Poison Ivy belongs to me**

**Saul- Lex Luther belongs to DJ Zel(I asked her to use her characters and she said yes)**

**Sorry if I misspelled Lex Luther's name my new spell check wouldn't be happy until I spelled it the way it wanted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy as Cat-woman**

**Shadow as Batman**

**Espio as police **

**Michael as police and belongs to me**

**Sonic as Super man XD**

**Vector- Killer Croc**

**Todd- The Joker belongs to a friend(she gave me permission) **

**Saul- Lex Luther belong to a friend(I have permission) **

**And Sonic and Shadow are friends O_O (sort of)**

Sonic leaned on a bookcase at Shadow's mansion, watching Shadow pace the floor like a worried mother. "You're still thinking about Amy huh?" Sonic asked. Shadow stopped pacing and looked at Sonic like he was the stupidest person in the world. Shadow turned his back toward Sonic and watched the wall that was in front of him. "I'm right, aren't I?" Sonic chuckled. "Shut up. It's none of your business." Shadow growled. "C'mon Shadow you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, ok?" Sonic promised. _I'm going to kill myself._ Shadow thought. "You're right." he said out loud. "I knew it!" Sonic grinned. Before Sonic knew it Shadow had him against a wall and, had him by the throat. "If you tell anyone about what I said I'll kill you got it!" Shadow growled. "Got it." Sonic was choking. "Good." Shadow dropped Sonic and walked toward a bookcase. "You should go now. I'm leaving." he mumbled.

_With Cat Woman_

Cat woman had just found the museum where the ruby, she was to steal, when alarms went off._ Damn! Not now!_ She thought. She quickly broke the glass of the case the ruby was in then grabbed it. She turned around and before she knew it, someone blindfolded her, tied her up and gagged her. Then she was lifted up

and thrown over a shoulder and carried away. The police had rushed to the museum and, were now expecting the area in which the alarms had went off in. Espio and Michael were the ones who were on the case (A/N: I find that funny). "Looks like whoever wanted to steal that ruby didn't get a chance to." Espio mumbled. Michael nodded in agreement. "Yeah I wonder who though." "It was probably Cat-woman again." Espio said. "She never leaves a job undone." Michael pointed out.

When Cat-woman wake up she smelled the stench sewers. She looked around, noticing that she was laying on a blanket and that she was in someone's home. She stood up and walked around being cat-like(A/N: in other words seductively). Her ears picked up something deep in the sewers, she looked into one and saw two big yellow eyes. She jumped back as the eyes stood up and come into the dim light of the room she was in. "KILLER CROC!?!!!" She yelled. "Yes, its me." Killer Croc said calmly. Cat-woman flicked back some hair and faced the wall a little mad and sad. Killer Croc noticed this but only grinned. "What do you want this time, Croc?" she asked. "I want you to trick Batman into telling you his true self." Killer Croc answered. "You forgot who he really is didn't you?" Cat Woman sighed. "…I know Batman's not Shadow the hedgehog. Batman's too cool for Shadow." Killer Croc answered(A/N: XD in other words...he forgot). "You can be such an idiot." Cat-woman sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Killer Croc asked. "Nothing. I'll do your dirty work." She sighed. "Good and after that I'll pay you." Killer Croc said. After business was settled between the two Killer Croc showed the way out of the sewers for Cat-Woman. The cat-like hedgehog gently lifted the lid of a man hole, looked from left to right then quietly came to the surface. "AH!" she breathed in deep. _Fresh air! Thank God, I'm no longer in those disgusting sewers. _she thought. She looked around, she was in front of the museum from earlier. The police were still there, luckily they hadn't seen her. Quickly and quietly she sneaked off into the shadows.

_Meanwhile_

Saul was watching the news, he was not happy. Amy had failed her mission and to top it off she didn't return. "I should have got someone else to do the job." He said to himself. Unknown to him was that someone was up on the roof watching him. "_Courtney, go and spy on Saul. I want to know what he is up to." _she mumbled to herself. _Why didn't he get someone else to do this?…oh yeah. I work for free. _Courtney thought. Down below Saul was pacing when someone came in. It was Cat Woman. "Where have you been!? You should have returned when the cops came!" Saul's voice boomed. "I was when someone kidnapped me!" Cat Woman's voice boomed back. Saul sighed. "Never mind." He looked at her. "Let's give it a few days then you'll go back to the museum." "What about my pay?" Cat Woman asked. "Ten percent will be cut off." Saul answered. Cat Woman growled but nodded her agreement. "Now leave." Saul mumbled. Cat Woman left without a word. Courtney watched Cat Woman leave then watched Saul pace again. She was about to make her leave when she heard Saul talking. "What do you want, Vector?" he asked. Courtney looked down and noticed Vector standing in the same place Cat Woman had just stood. They were whispering. All Courtney got was _"Steal chaos emeralds." _and_ "Using her.."_. Vector left as quickly as he had appeared. Courtney stood then carefully found her way off the roof. _Todd isn't going to have much information but he'll be happy._ She thought.

_With Amy_

Amy threw her Cat Woman suit in her closet then picked up her phone. She quickly dialed Max's phone. _"Hello?" _Max's sleepily voice answered. "It's Amy. I thought I told you to take care of Saul." Amy boomed at the other female. _"You told me to kiss him. What more do you want me to do to him?_" Max snapped back. "I don't know….sleep with him!?" Amy suggested. "_Oh sure! That'll be the day!" _Max mumbled. "Max, just do something that'll get him to stop flirting with me and to give me bigger jobs." Amy pleaded. "_Alright. Fine. I'll see what I can do."_ Max hung up_._ "Max, you better do something." Amy mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a fun chapter and so no one gets any ideas that Rouge and Shadow did anything. I have a surprise…like in the batman movies and E.C.T. Rouge and Shadow, in my story, are realities because I can only see them liking each other as siblings nothing more and nothing less so sorry ShadowXRouge fans. I don't remember Zatanna from any of the Batman movies, comics, or TV shows. So don't bite my head off about her character.**

**Shadow- Batman**

**Knuckles- Robin XD**

**Rouge- Batgirl**

**Amy- Cat woman**

**Vector- Killer Croc**

**Maxine (Max) - Poison Ivy belongs to me**

**Saul- Lex Luther belongs to a friend (I have permission)**

**Shawn- Two Face belongs to a friend (I have permission) **

**Violet- Zatanna belongs to a friend (I have permission) **

"Shadow? Shadow? Shadow?" Rouge stood at the foot of Shadow's bed. She had important information he'd needed to know. Rouge sighed. She had been trying to wake him up for over an hour and so far nothing worked. Knuckles stood beside Rouge staring at the sleeping hedgehog. "He's a heavy sleepier." Knuckles said. "Like you." Rouge teased. Knuckles glared at her. "No I'm not!" "Yes, you are." Rouge sighed. "Am not!" Knuckles yelled. "Are too." Rouge smirked, her plan was working. "Are not!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow groaned softly in his sleep and rolled over, the two arguing were waking him. "Are not." Rouge smirked again. "Are too!" Knuckles yelled, not noticing Shadow. "Wait, what?" Knuckles asked. Rouge held in a laugh at the echidna's confused look. "What were we talking about?" he asked. Suddenly Shadow jumped from the bed and grabbed Knuckles by the neck. "What's going on!?" Shadow didn't like his wake up call. "Uh….nothing..?" Knuckles choked out. Shadow pushed the echidna away. "Ok." he mumbled. He looked at Rouge. "What do you want, Rouge?" "To show you this." She dropped a newspaper on the bed. On the front page it said "_Museum broken in." _Below that it said "_Cat-woman suspected." _Shadow looked up at Rouge. "What's this about?" he asked. "Keep reading." Rouge replied. Shadow rolled his eyes but did what Rouge said. When he finished he looked back at Rouge. "She disappeared without even leaving a foot print or finger prints?" Shadow said. "Yeah but look at the next page." She turned to the next page in the paper and pointed at a black and gray picture. The figures in it were unnoticeable just one big blob and a little blob being carried by the big blob. Shadow raised a brow at Rouge. "I don't get it, Rouge." he said. "That's Vector and Amy." Knuckles that had been looking for quarters under the bed. "Why should I care?" Shadow asked he was trying to hide the fact he had feelings for Amy. Knuckles and Rouge both sighed, they knew he had feelings for Amy.

_Meanwhile _

Amy tapped her foot impatiently, she was waiting for Max. She had gone to go see Saul and see what she could do to lighten him up on Amy but she hadn't return. Amy was about to leave when she saw Max. "Where the hell have you been!?" Amy demanded. "I got distracted." Max replied. "By what?! A monkey!?" Amy asked. "I'm not stupid. I don't get distracted by insane things like monkeys." Max growled. "I got distracted by Two Face. He ruined a field of rare flowers in Mystic Ruins." "Oh…What were you doing out there?" Amy asked. "You told me to do something that would get Saul to leave you alone. I know someone who makes potions and stuff that you can use on others to make them fall in love with you or whatever." Max replied. "But when I saw Shawn I forgot all about what I was doing out there." "What!?!" Amy screamed. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I'll go there tomorrow." Max promised. "You better." Amy growled.

Max sat quietly on the train to Mystic Ruins going over her plan. Out of everything that could have been asked of her she had to seduce a guy. _As soon as I'm done with Saul. I'm going after Shawn. _She thought. A voice came over the intercom. Max couldn't understand the voice but she assumed that it said something about Mystic Ruins since the train stopped. She jumped from her seat and walked toward the door before the other passengers stormed.

"Perfect!" Max mumbled. She was looking for a shop/house that made potions. She went inside and looked around for Zatanna or Violet as she preferred to be called. Behind the counter stood a purple hedgehog that had her back to Max. "Hey, Violet." Max greeted. Violet screamed then faced Max. "DON'T DO THAT MAX!" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs. Max covered her ears and mumbled OK. Violet sighed. "Anyway what do you want?" "Amy needs a potion that'll make her boss stop flirting with her." Max replied. Violet turned to face a shelve of potions, looking for the right potion. "If it's for Amy, why didn't she come here herself?" Violet looked through some bottles. "Because she asked me to deal with her boss." Max rolled her eyes. "Here it is!" Violet faced Max again and carefully placed a small blue bottle on the counter top. "This will make anyone do whatever Amy says. All she has to do is to get that person to drink it." Max laid some money on the counter then took the bottle. "Will it work?" She asked. "Do you doubt what I can do?" Violet asked. "Well…..no." Max answered. "Then it'll work." Violet smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later." with that said Max left.

"Make Saul drink this and he'll stop flirting with you." Max handed Amy the potion she got from Violet. "How am I going to make Saul drink this?!" Amy snapped. "I don't know….go to his place make sure he's asleep and pour a few drops in his mouth." Max snapped back.

_Later_

Carefully and quietly Cat-woman opened the door to Saul's office. She was in luck! Saul was sitting at his desk sound asleep. All she had to do now was to pour a few drops of the potion into his mouth and he would leave her alone. She looked around then she tip-toes toward Saul. The closer she got to him the more nervous she got. Before she knew it, she was standing next to the sleeping male. _Now I carefully open his mouth and pour the potion in._ She thought. Disgusted, Cat-woman carefully opened Saul's mouth and poured the potion in. Surprisingly Saul didn't wake up. Suddenly a groan came from Saul. Cat-woman panicked. She threw what was left of the potion and the bottle in a nearby plant then stood in front of the desk acting like nothing happened. Saul lazily opened his eyes and stared at Cat-woman in confusion. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Uh…..you called me saying you had a job." Cat-woman lied. "…..Oh yeah." The potion was working. It took awhile but Saul remembered the job he had for her. "I want you to go to Shadow's and take his chaos emerald." "WHAT!?!!!!!!!!!!!" Cat-woman yelled. "Go to Shadow's and take his chaos emerald." Saul repeated. "OK Fine." Cat-woman growled. She had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
